Dexter is in the Details
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Dexter always thought he was like the monsters he hunted, that they all had the same darkness, he'd even seen it in Lumen. But he never expected someone to be exactly like him, someone who only kills people for the same reason he does. Takes place after season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter, only my own characters.

Ana Chavez played by Dania Rodrigez.

Peter Northman, played by Sebastian Roche. The character of Peter is an analog for Kyle Chutsky of the Dexter book series. In his late 40's early 50's, was in the British Royal Navy. He has a serious relationship with Debra Morgan.

* * *

><p>Someone is killing police officers, leaving the bodies charred to the bone. Dexter as always beats Miami Metro to the killer but is side tracked when he sees a woman running from an alleyway, toward him, covered in blood. She asks for his help and tells him not to call the police. She has him drop her off at the cemetery.<p>

His dark passenger, on the alert decides to follow her, but he is called to another crime scene, at a gas station. A body of a female cop in the woman's bathroom, her head had been repealed bashed against the tile wall. Deb thinks it's the same killer of the charred cop they found in his car earlier the previous morning. Dexter has his doubts.

A second body is found in the nearby ally. A body of a would be thug. Dexter immediately chalks it up as self defense.

Did the mysterious woman, covered in blood kill the cop in the bathroom as well? Was I wrong about Eddie Stalkingwolf? Or was she just simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Another damn body?" Deb asked. "What the fuck is going on here?" She nodded down at the body.

"Someone was being mugged by the looks of it and that someone fought back. hard." Vince said taking pictures of the body.

"Maybe the cop?" Deb suggested.

Dexter shook his head. "There were no defensive wounds on her body."

"It could have been a coincidence." Retorted Vince. "Whoever killed Tiny here was simply at the wrong place at the same time?"

Not a chance. And why is everything they're saying ending in a question mark?

"Fuck that." Said Deb. "I don't believe in fucking coincidences."

"You and me both sister." Dexter said.

The next day, who shows up at Miami Metro, but the mysterious woman, claiming to be F.B.I. Going by the name Ana Chavez. Dexter looks into it and she checks out.

No criminal record, she really does work for the F.B.I. Her children died in a house fire that would explain the darkness I saw in her but did she kill officer Fuentes, turing him into barbecue?

Dexter is determined to get to know her, find out why she killed the gas station cop, just to make sure, if she's worthy of his table or innocent.

They start going out on lunch breaks together often. Dexter feels his dark passenger growing anxious. It senses a likeness between them. Despite being connected in darkness, Ana takes a liking to Angel but is only keeping him around to protect her from Eddie Stalkingwolf. He was bait, no or less, being used as an alibi. On one of their dated Angel senses her lack of interest. She lies, telling him she only asked him out to get close to him, in order to know more about Dexter, and Angel seemed to know him best. Angel is not mad, however, he just sees her as being shy and encourages her to have more confidence in herself.

Later that same night, Dexter goes on the hunt for Eddie. Ana beats him to it. Dexter narrowly escapes as the house it set ablaze. Afterword Dexter and Ana become closer, too close for Dexter's comfort. He follows her to a church. She tells him that her children were murdered by Eddie and a man he worked with, Wilhelm Wycof, and states she only kills bad people.

Dexter tells her his wife was murdered and he only kills bad people too.

Ana stares at him for what seems like a long time, then kisses him. Dexter's phone rings. He breaks away to answer it.

"Uh...I have to go. It's my sister." He exists the church, taking the call.

"We got a body. A fresh one." Deb said, then there was a pause. "Or make that freshly extra crispy."

"let me guess another cop?"

"Looks like it. Unless their's a crazed wanna be arsonist on our hands, which is highly unlikely. We haven't released any details about the cop killings to the press."

"Do you know what time the fire started?"

"Fuck no. The fire department was still putting out the fire when we arrived. Where are you?"

"I'm...uh...in church."

"What are you doing in church?" Deb had a smirk on his face. She couldn't imagine him in a church.

"uh...praying. with a friend."

"Whatever. Get your fucking ass down here."

I had told Ana about Rita, about my secret life, and she accepted it. She accepts what I am. We both had people taken away from us that we loved. But just because we shared the same darkness, it didn't mean that I could trust her. She could be the one killing those cops, not Eddie.

Dexter arrives, hearing as dispatch reporting on Deb's radio.

"We got a fire, South on Dalby, but no sign of a body."

Where did you go Eddie?

"the fires started at the same time,about an hour ago." Deb said as Dexter approaches."The motherfucker who did this couldn't have been in two places at once."

So Ana couldn't have done it. She was with me.

"Unless he wasn't working alone." Deb added.

Shit, just what I needed. Ana could possibly have a partner.

"fucking serial arsonists." She continued. "You think you've seen everything."

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah, both of the victims have something in common."

"They were both cops, Deb."

"well, duh, I know that. They worked for the same precinct."

Dexter looks up the police officers that were murdered. They were envolved in a case with a disfigured kid, with a gun.

They shot and killed him and were never punished. Killing those police officers were her way of justice. Ana was just like me, in every perfect way.

Testing out the waters of their kindred bliss, it is churned up, when Ana's estranged husband comes to Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Northman, Ana's estranged husband, graduated top of his class from Cambridge University in London, ex royal marine, now works for Interpol.

According to Ana he can have a really bad temper but he never hurt her or her kids. She left him because his work seemed to be more important than her and that got her children killed.

He was part of a team that tracked down high profile terrorists. He had Ana go undercover as Wilhelm Wycof's lover. Wycof was later arrested and transferred to a maximum prison in Ukraine. Ana tells Dexter her former husband isn't a threat but is it enough for Dexter to stop keeping tabs on him.

Peter first met Debra before anyone else was aware he was in town. He met her in a book shop, where Deb was tracking down a suspect to an unrelated case of the Arsonist. She thinks he is trying to flirt with her and is stalking her.

He shows up at Miami Metro and is assigned to be Deb's partner, much to her displeasure, in the arson investigation. She goes to La Guerta about this and La Guerta tells Deb that she and Northman are the best. When Deb asks who?

" Regarding Northman, Harry Morgan."

Deb is shocked that Peter knew her father, since he was a boy. And Harry inspired him to be a cop, just like with Deb. Over this, they put their differences aside and the two become close.

Quinn begins to notice the two's blossoming friendship and maybe into something more. He becomes jealous.

"You were fucking Lundy, now you're fucking this Interpol guy?" Quinn's voice was low but furious. It didn't attract unwanted attention in the office.

"So, what if I am?" Deb scratched her head and then streached out her arm, as if saying 'who the fuck cares."

Deb later talks to Dexter about Quinn's reaction. "He's just jealous because he's not my fuck buddy anymore."

"T.M.I. Deb."

"I'm not fucking, fucking Northman, though."

"Did you tell Quinn that?" Dexter asks not looking up from his work.

"No. Let him stur in his own fucking juices for awhile."

"Again, T.M.I. Deb."

Deb eventually does sleep with Northman and she ends up staying the night in his hotel room. She awakes before he does. In a hurried fashion she tries to pick up her clothes but only manages to put on her pants when she hears a cell phone ringing. She notices it's Peter's. She tries waking him, by shouting at him. When he doesn't respond she decides to answer it herself. Digging through Northman's bag she finds a wedding ring. "You mother..." But she doesn't get to finish as he enters the kitchen.

"You're up rather early, planning on running off..." He sees the ring in her outstretched hand.

"You better fucking explain."

* * *

><p>"He's fucking married." She told Dexter. " He told me he was in the process of divorcing her ass. I don't even know if he's fucking lying or not. They usually do right?" She scoffs. "I really do know how to choose 'em don't I? What the fuck is wrong with me?"<p>

"Maybe you subconsciously choose to be with guys that are just as damaged as you."

"Just as damaged as me? What the fuck, Dexter? You're the one who's fucking damaged."

_What did she mean by that? After all these years was she starting to see the monster lurking in the shadows? _"What do you mean?"

"Jesus, Dex. I mean as in fucking drain damaged. I swear all mean are. They only know how to think with one head, the one between their legs." Her phone buzzed. With a sigh she unhooked it from her belt, glancing at the text. "I got to take this. Talk later?"

"Sure. And don't worry about him being married or not. They just have to sign the papers."

"How the fuck would you know that."

"I know his wife. Ana Chavez."

" The F.B.I agent? Fuck."

"I might have already mentioned to her about you and Peter. She's cool with it."

"Yeah, that'll be the fucking day. She'd be fucking crazy if it wasn't a big deal to her. Just...try to keep her the hell away from me. While I try to deal with Special Agent Fuck Off?" She turned toward the door, giving another sigh, " the door flew open before she could open it, casing Deb to slightly jump. She moved to the side as Masuka rushed in. "Whoa, Morgan I didn't see you there. Hey, Dex, I need you to take a look at these lab results..." He turned his attention toward Deb, "Can you excuse us for a minute? This is a rather personal matter."

Deb simply muttered, "Fucking asswhole." under her breath as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What'd I do this time?" Vince asked.

Dexter nearly shrugs.


End file.
